This invention relates to a microscope, particularly for educational purposes, including an arm, a body tube and a stage. The body tube and the stage may be adjusted with respect to one another. In the body tube there is disposed an ocular and an objective turret which is provided with a knurled setting ring and which is held eccentrically with respect to the optical axis of the body tube.
A microscope of the afore-outlined type is known and is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model No. 1,974,899. In the microscope disclosed therein the objective turret is supported in a particular support bearing which is disposed in such a manner that the turret may be rotated eccentrically with respect to the optical axis. Such rotation may be effected with ease by means of an externally arranged knurled ring, whereby each objective mounted in the turret may selectively be brought into the work position, that is, into alignment with the optical axis of the microscope. For immobilizing the turret in the direction of the optical axis, there is provided a sphere which projects into a circumferential groove under spring bias.
Microscopes of the above-outlined type have numerous advantages. They have, however, the disadvantage that they are difficult to assemble, particularly because the eccentrically supported components have to be inserted into the arm or, as the case may be, into the body tube separately and in succession, and can only subsequently be secured by screws to one another.